A New Life
by The-Identity-1-Edme
Summary: Rose (Rapunzel) and her best friend Henry (Hiccup) live together in New York. Henry's book is being adapted into a movie that stars Rose's idols, Elizabeth Arenda (Elsa) and Jack O'Connell (Jack Frost) as the main characters. What drama comes after Rose meets her (respectively) idol and celeberty crush? Find out!
1. New Apartment!

_**This story is from Rose's POV**_

"Why can't I keep a job?" I sigh, and face palm, fidgeting through our piles of bills. It's not that I haven't paid the bills, it's that I don't know what to do with them when I've already paid them. Do I shred them? No, because then I'll need one for when I need proof of where I live, but these don't matter since we just moved in like... today-ago to this new apartment. It's... Annoying. But the fact I need to prove my residence is unnerving because I have to do that every time I get a new job that I can't seem to keep. It's a whole degrading circle.

Henry walks through the door with a very large and heavy looking box. He doesn't even seem to be struggling though. He sets it down with the others in our otherwise empty apartment and comes over and pats my back. "Don't worry. You'll find one." He squeezes my shoulder before he walks out the door, and I hear him go down the stairs quickly. I run my hands through my hair. I lean back in my chair and stare out the window. This apartment is really nice. Really big floor plan and rooms, really big windows, it allows pets, and it's very stylish.

All courtesy of Henry though. He is a best selling author and well-known photographer. His stories are so well known, that one of his most famous books has been adapted for film, and is going to be released in a few days, actually. I can't wait to see it! And Elizabeth Arenda and Jack O'Connell are playing the main characters! They're only my favorite actors and the big thing right now. They met on the set of Henry's movie, and they became a couple! Jack is so handsome and talented, and Elizabeth is my idol! They're both amazing! Henry promised that on the premiere night, he would personally introduce me to them. I just haven't gotten over the fact that I'm going to a movie premiere and I'm going to meet all the amazing talent in Henry's amazing story. I'll have to look good, going as Henry's date, and meeting my idols.

Henry and I are not a couple, though. I mean he's my best friend. He's like the brother I've never had. I never really think about a romantic relationship with him. Besides. We LOOK more like siblings than BF and GF. We both have similar length Auburn-Brown hair, bright green eyes, and some freckles on our cheeks. I've known him since the second grade. He's a year older than I am, and we met in Art. I was moved to the upper level of art because my teacher thought I had an amazing talent. Apparently it was no help in the world. We went to the same middle school and high school, majored in the same thing in college, and here I am, basically his apartment maid since I don't have a job.

He comes back through the door carrying a large cabinet for files, and this one looks extra heavy. I turn in my chair and ask him, "Need some help?" He nods, although I can tell he doesn't. I grab the other side of the cabinet and help him lift it into his office. He thanks me and gives me a big bear hug. When he runs back downstairs, I decide to shove my problems aside and run after him. We spend the next few hours bringing stuff upstairs. We finally finish, and can start unpacking. I'm the one deciding where everything goes. He does everything I tell him. Henry is so sweet, he lets me interior decorate, I make most of the decisions, and I'm his go to on his stories and photos. He's protective of me in a sort of brotherly/fatherly way. I don't really think I deserve him sometimes. But then I roll my eyes and get over the thought.

We finish setting everything up around 8, and we both plop down on the couch. Henry grabs the TV remote off the little coffee table and turns on the TV. He flips through the channels, our bored expressions unchanged until he passes NBC, and my eyes flick up to the clock. Its 8:04 and I gasp. Henry immediately puts the remote down; his expression and mine light up. He groans, rubs the side of his face annoyingly, and grabs the remote again. I sit up and look at him sternly. Our favorite show plays at 8:00 ET, Friday's on NBC. But then it hits me too. The show ended back in 2012. I sigh, and lean back as well.

Henry glances at me.

"Oh yeah! Check out what your mother sent us!"

I sit up again and raise my eyebrow at Henry. My mother sent me a gift? I frown.

Henry tilts his head.

"Your real mom."

I jump up. Just three years ago, I found out that my "Mother," was actually a crazy old lady kidnapped me from my real parents. My real parents were actually two rich Germans that had spent 18 years searching for me. The reason they never found me is because the old lady was a German criminal, so it never occurred to them to search for us in America. My boyfriend at the time, Eugene, helped me discover my parents, and he put the old lady in prison. I met my parents when they came to America, but because they had a large business and another child back in Germany, they couldn't stay. They loved Eugene, and I told them Henry was my adoptive brother, which he basically is. It was somewhat awkward since they spoke little English, and I spoke hardly any German. But we got past it. I learned German, they learned English, and I finally got my passport. We see each other every few months, either here or there, and I've become really close with them. Eugene was in the military, and after I discovered my parents, he was shipped off. He went missing in action, and I haven't heard about him since. I was terribly sad and depressed, but Henry, my parents and the awesome talent of Elizabeth Arenda, helped me get back on track. It took a while, but I got back up. I'm still convinced that Eugene is alive though.

"What is it?" I ask nervously, leaning to try and see what Henry is getting. He has a small case and its wrapped in silver paper. He hands it to me.

"Why don't you find out?"

"Maybe I will!" I smile and tear off the wrapping paper. My mouth opens wide, and Henry looks stunned, too. He obviously didn't know what it was either. I squeal and jump up and down. It's season 1-5 of Chuck! I hand the DVD cases to him and he looks at each box individually, turning to look at the back, and chuckling, his expression excited. I'm stop doing my snoopy happy dance and grab the First Season.

"Lets watch it from the beginning!" I squeal.

"I have a better idea!" He says as I hand back the box. He opens it and takes out the first disc. "Lets watch one episode every night at 8:00 just as if it were playing for real!"

I clasp my hands together and jump back onto the couch, my legs crossed. He puts the DVD in and just as he sits down, I leap over him, and zip to the kitchen. I take out two popcorn bags, toss them in our high-class microwave, and watch the TV show trailers that play before the DVD menu from the kitchen. By the time the popcorn is finished, Henry is waiting to press play. I get out a large bowl, carefully dump the popcorn into it, and I run back to the couch. I hand Henry the popcorn, and plop down, as the show is about to start.

On the screen, the camera pans across city lights in California, night. We see a jacket being zipped, batteries loaded into a flashlight, gloves fastened, bag zipped close, sheets tied together.

"Morgan, this is a bad idea," Chuck says, the opening sentence to the entire series.

"Well we can't stay here, Chuck," Morgan responds, neither one visible still.

Henry and I sit back and enjoy the first episode just as much as we did the first time. Laughing as you find out this "covert mission" is actually best buddy nerds trying to escape Chuck's own birthday party. Poor Chuck forced by his sister, Ellie, into having to talk to girls about why he is single and working a lame job at the Buy More. We laugh, and feel sympathetic for the characters. We feel so close to them. I sigh as I think how I feel about the show and my life here. Chuck wouldn't give up his relationship with his close ones or his life as a spy. Life here with Henry in New York? Wouldn't change it for anything.

**Hello! What does thou think of thy's new story? I was getting tired of all the high school and college meetings of the Big Four + Frozen, so I went further into their lives. Consider yourselves lucky I didn't go farther. Kidding!**

**Anyways, high five to all the Chuck fans, and if you guys review, tell me what Big Four + Frozen pairings you all would like to see!**

**(P.S. I'm a hardcore Hiccelsa shipper, so… yeah…)**

**POSSIBLE Spoiler:**

**Eugene? ****Not Dead?**


	2. New Attraction?

_C'mon. She a girl with the best intentions, He's a man of his own inventions._ Grace Potter sings instead of an annoying alarm beeping. Still, being woken at all at 7 AM is a bummer no matter what. I sigh. Almost everything reminds me of Eugene. That song, the sun shining through the window and very annoyingly hitting me in the eyes, his Jurassic Park T-shirt I use as pajamas, even Chuck. I don't know at what point I accepted what had happened. Its like I suddenly became OK with it. I sigh pro-longingly. I roll onto my stomach, put my head in my pillow and scream in a low pitch. I drag myself out of bed, and hobble over to the kitchen.

I rest my elbows on the counter and just stare out the wall-window. I run my hand down one side of my face, and open the refrigerator with the other. I play a game of Where's the Milk? and when I find it, I drag it out, slowly. I get some cereal and a banana, and I stand there in the kitchen, eating my breakfast. I don't drink coffee. You probably know why. I walk over to Henry's office and peek inside. As I suspected, he's awake. He's usually up around 6 or 7 scribbling away in his book. Writer- inspiration. I understand it, being an artist that gets art-inspiration, so I decide not to disturb him. I slide back into the kitchen, and wash my bowl and spoon when I finish my cereal.

I take a shower, and that wakes me up. I get dressed, get all ready, and just as I'm about to walk out the door, I see…

It's barely 7:30. The office is only a few minutes walking distance and the job interview I have today is at 9:00.

I groan and leave my stuff neatly by the door. I walk back into the living room and sit on the edge of the couch. Not 10 minutes ago I was going too slow for the world, and now I feel like the world is too slow for me.

I flip through the magazines on the coffee table. Not too much that interests me. 7:33.

I stare at the ceiling. 7:34.

I turn on the TV and I remember I recorded E! News yesterday. That's bound to have something exciting.

"Hello to all you E! News watchers!" Giuliana greets. "We're going to get straight to the drama today. Now we know that most of you, if not all of you, are fans of the greatly talented Liz Arenda, who is currently on her way to New York for the worldwide première of 'Worthy.' And we all know her also very talented co-star, Jack O'Connell. In April of last year, they were said to have met on the set of their new movie and totally hit it off! They became public with their relationship in June, and were seen together having a great summer. They became literally the cutest couple in the media."

I smile and contain a fan girl squeal. Giuliana continues on screen,

"Then, the controversies started hitting early on this year."

My super-happy-fan-girl-fun-time-excitement face, as I've come to call it, turns into a look of confusion and disbelief. Why would anyone doubt they're lovely relationship? "Now, there are many claims that their relationship is merely for the camera, and there have been many inside rumors, but we'll start off with the most recent and viral one."

I lean forward, interested.

"On Thursday of last week, Jack and Liz were promoting their new movie in L.A., walking down the red carpet. A news reporter leaned over the railing and asked Jack how he felt about the relationship, and apparently, Liz must not have agreed with what he said. Take a look," the view of Giuliana shifted into a somewhat blurry video, taken from slightly behind the reporter. He was already leaning on the railing. On the other side of the carpet, a crowd was shouting out questions as well, but Jack and Liz were oblivious, waving and smiling. The reporter was faintly heard asking Jack the question. As Jack spoke about how he was confident and felt great about the relationship, in the very corner of the video, Elizabeth could be seen tilting her head in annoyance, and then she rolled her eyes.

I almost choked. My mouth was wide open.

I don't have much time to react any more though, because the show goes on.

"Two weeks ago, at a press conference, a person asked Liz about her thoughts on marriage, and Liz seemed highly irritated by the question, and refused to even speak about it." The video played, a side view, and even though it was a bit far away from the podium, Elizabeth was visible, with fingers on her left temple. She looked annoyed, and sure enough, a press member asked her about Jack and her getting married. She paused, and responded in an almost irate tone that she had no comment and would not answer anything related to it. When the press began to ask questions about the relationship, she appears to snap, and slams her hand down on the table. " Enough!" She shouts over the crowd. "I don't have to deal with this," she is heard saying and seen walking off the podium. Giuliana comes back into view, a look of shock and disappointment across her face.

"Not only is Liz showing annoyance towards talking about Jackie-O, but there's some insiders that have been hanging with her on set. They say that during the filming, Liz was seen hanging out not with Jack, but with Henry Roan, the author of the bestselling novel the movie is based on. 'He is constantly on set,' our insiders say, 'because the director wants to make sure the movie is as close to the book as possible.' They were seen chatting, laughing, maybe even flirting?" As she spoke, pictures flashed of Liz and Henry standing next to each other, both in discussion or laughing and smiling.

I raise my eyebrows. Henry. Has been hanging with a girl and he didn't tell me? And not only a girl but ELIZABETH ARENDA?! Man, that boy asks me what milk brand we should get! He tells me everything. And for the past YEAR, he's been hanging with my IDOL, and not even a, "I met this girl on set!"

"Now we've heard that Henry even asked to be seated near Liz for the New York Premiere and Liz quickly expressed her delight! Could Liz be shifting from the hot heartthrob actor to this world-renowned author cutie? That's all we have on them for now, but you'll hear more about them, on E! News."

It goes to a commercial and I grab the remote and press the power button. I gape at the TV. I'm not sure if my look reflects confusion or shock. I'm pretty sure it's both.

Henry walks out of his office, and he walks over to me. He takes of his glasses and smiles. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the interview?" He asks. I stop staring at him with my mouth open and check my watch.

8:45.

"Shoot!" I run out of the living room, Henry dodging out of my way. I grab my stuff, thanking myself in my head and hustle down the stairs and out the door of the apartment building.

I walk quickly down the street for a minute before checking my watch.

8:48.

I look up and scan my surroundings to see where I Am. Not 2 or 3 minutes away from the building. I stop and sigh, people passing me and going around what was a speeding bullet 10 seconds ago.

I walk calmly the next few minutes, and when I'm able to see the building, I still have 10 minutes to spare.

Better early than late.

Okay. I'll go through this interview, and when I get back,

INTERVENTION! I yell inside my head as I open the door of the building.

**Hello Again! Please tell me what all of thou think of thy's second chapter!**

**Getting into the drama! If you want to see what happens next, follow! Or not. Your choice my fellow inhabitants of the Earth! **

**High-Five to all Jurassic Park fans and E! News followers. This Chapter's question is what you think is going on with Liz and Jack! Fake relationship? Or Broken relationship?**

**Tune in!**


End file.
